Anniversary
Anniversary is the 20th episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary CAT DISCOVERS HER MOM MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE - On the anniversary of her mother's death, Cat (Kristin Kreuk) asks Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) to attend her family's annual remembrance of Vanessa, which makes Vincent (Jay Ryan) incredibly jealous. Cat learns some information that makes her think her mom might still be alive and when a sniper shoots the mayor at a public event, Vincent finds evidence that links Gabe to the sniper. Episode Recap The episode begins with Cat waking up and telling Vincent that she does not want to celebrate her mother’s “celestial birthday”. This is the day when her family gets together, lights candles for her mother and eat her favorite food, but since Cat knows that her mother has been working for Muirfield, she does not want to do it. Instead, she wants to celebrate their anniversary, since today was the day they first met years ago. Vincent is not too happy about the way Cat feels for her mother. He tells her that they should go to the cemetery and say hi to her. At the precinct, Joe talks to Tess under the pretence of discussing the security details for the Mayor’s function. He tells her that they can go public about their relationship if she agrees to take a transfer to another precinct. Tess does not want to do that. Joe tells her to choose between going public and the transfer. Cat and Vincent arrive at the cemetery and they find Gabe at Vanessa’s grave. Cat is surprised, but Vincent is pissed. He thinks that maybe Gabe has feelings for Cat. Cat dismisses that idea and decides to go and talk to Gabe. Vincent stands behind one of the trees. Cat asks Gabe as to why he is at her mother’s grave. Gabe tells her that he was very fond of Vanessa because she was the only one, who genuinely cared for the orphans at Muirfield. They have a general conversation and Cat ends up inviting Gabe to her father’s place to celebrate the day. Gabe gladly accepts. Vincent is furious. For a moment, he turns into the beast and scratches the bark. Gabe tells Cat that the headstone is cracked, and that he would like to replace it. Cat tells him that it would be nice if he simply joins her family for the celebration. After Gabe leaves, Cat looks around for Vincent, but Vincent is nowhere to be seen. Cat arrives at the Mayor’s event and tells Tess about Gabe. Heather calls and Cat tells her that she has invited the ADA to their house. She also asks Heather if their mother’s grave had been moved. Heather tells her that she isn’t aware of anything like that. Cat tells her that the headstone is cracked and patched. She hangs up the phone. Tess tells Cat that Vincent must have overheard her inviting Gabe to her place, and he must have gotten upset. At home, Vincent tells JT that he feels that something is not right about Gabe. JT thinks that Vincent is jealous. Vincent tells him that he is going to the park to meet Cat. Cat and Tess are securing the perimeter while the Mayor gives her speech at the park. Vincent overhears Gabe threatening the Mayor’s aide about something. He tries to warn Cat, but at that moment, the Mayor gets shot. There is chaos. Vincent catches a glimpse of the sniper. He tries to stop him but fails. Vincent finds the sniper’s phone that he dropped while trying to get away. He re-dials that last dialed number. The call connects to ADA Gabe Lowan. At the precinct, Joe tells his team that they need to catch the killer. Tess tells her that Joe wants to transfer her to the 15th. Vincent calls Cat and asks her to meet him. He tells her about what happened, and also hands her the sniper’s cell phone. He tells Cat that he is not jealous, but he feels that there is something wrong about Gabe. It is one of his instincts. Cat apologizes for inviting Gabe to a family event that Vincent cannot attend. Cat tells Tess about Vincent’s findings. JT hacks into Gabe’s accounts and finds 25k wire transfer to an unmarked account this morning. Cat confronts Gabe about the call and the transfer. She also knows that he wanted the Mayor to endorse him, but she refused. Gabe is shocked to learn that he is a suspect. He tells her that he made the 25k payment to a private investigator. He tells her that he was investigating her mother’s grave. He says that few days back, when he learned that Vanessa was her mother, he went to the grave, and noticed the crack. He tells her that her mother’s body was exhumed two weeks after she was buried. The reason listed in the cemetery papers is some gas leak repair, but he checked and found out that there was no repair work in the city on that day. He feels that Muirfield was looking for something. He asks Cat if she identified her mother after she died. Cat says no. She says that she didn’t need to because her mother was shot in front of her; three time in the chest. He then asks whether the casket was open or closed during the funeral. Cat is shocked. She knows that Gabe is suggesting that her mother could still be alive. Gabe tells her that her mother smuggled him out of Muirfield by faking his death. She injected him with a drug that rapidly dropped his heart rate. He feels that Vanessa could go to any lengths to protect her daughters. He reminds her that Vanessa was a Muirfield agent and hence it is possible that she was wearing a Kevlar jacket when she was shot. Cat tells him that the casket was closed. Later, Cat tells Vincent about Gabe’s theory. She tells him that she wants to exhume her mother’s grave. Vincent tells her that her mother is not in her grave. He tells her that he realized it when she first took him to the grave. Cat is angry that Vincent has been lying to her all this while. He tells her that he only wanted to protect her. He forbids her from meeting Gabe. Obviously, Cat is furious and tells him that he cannot forbid her. At night, Gabe is with Cat’s family. Cat tells her father that she knows that her mother was moved. She wants to see the release forms. She tells him that she doesn’t believe that her mother is dead. Her father hands her the papers. Cat and Gabe go to the return address, so that she could talk to the guy who dug up her mother’s casket. It is an abandoned house and there is no cell phone reception. Gabe and Cat enter the house. At the precinct, Tess tells Joe to check his email. She tells him that a witness found the sniper’s phone. She processed it and found out that the Mayor wasn’t the target, it was Gabe. Tess calls Vincent and asks him if Cat is with him. She tells him that Gabe was the target; payback for some old case, and since the sniper missed, he is still in the sniper’s scope. She tells Vincent that she fears that Cat is with Gabe, trying to find some leads on her mother. At the abandoned house, someone shoots at Gabe, but misses. Gabe thinks it is Muirfield. Cat tells Gabe to stay still, and she follows the sniper into the house. A gunfight ensues. Vincent comes to her rescue and he kills the sniper. Cat and Vincent talk things over and patch up. They notice a headstone with Vanessa’s name on it. Cat now knows that her mother is dead. She asks Vincent to leave because Gabe is around. Tess gets the credit for solving the Mayor’s case. At the precinct, Tess tells Joe that she does not want to transfer. He agrees. At home, Vincent has decorated the roof for their anniversary. He tells her that all that he did was only to protect her. He still feels that there is something about Gabe that bothers him. Cat doesn’t want to hear anything about it. She kisses him. Later, it is seen that Gabe is examining the crime scene at the abandoned house. He looks at the place where the sniper fell, and it has created a huge hole in the ground. He makes a call and tells the person that the bad news is that Vanessa is dead, but the good news is that they have found “him”. They need to get to “him” quickly. Gabe’s eyes turn yellow; just like Vincent’s, when Vincent turns. Gabe too is a beast. The episode ends.http://www.tvrage.com/Beauty_and_the_Beast_2012/episodes/1065287086/recap Quotes Tess: Wow, your relationship makes mine seem like a piece of cake. ---- Tess: I can smell your disappointment from here. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowan *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Rob Stewart as Thomas Chandler Guest Cast Gallery Videos Pictures Bb119b 0181b-jpg-dbf68797-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119b 0131b-jpg-5e5a1c1a-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119b 0020b-jpg-6e14ffa5-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119a 0323b-jpg-bbbf4d7e-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119a 0261b-jpg-71869cad-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119a 0295b-jpg-18eb0fc7-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119a 0242b-jpg-27207451-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119a 0196b-jpg-912a8e11-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119a 0188b-jpg-2067c1e3-t3 595 slogo.jpg Bb119a 0116b-jpg-3824e472-t3 595 slogo.jpg Behind the scenes Trivia *Anniversary was watched by 1.23 million viewers in the USA. *This is the least viewed episode of Season One. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world